Chapter 11
This is the eleventh chapter of the Spiritpact manhua. Xi and Jinghua pick Qin up from the airport. Noting the weird atmosphere on the car journey to drop Qin off at a hotel, Jinghua then comes across her when sent to invite her to dinner on Xi's behalf. Appearances *Duanmu Xi *Yang Jinghua *Qin Siyao Plot Synopsis On the phone, Xi asks who he is speaking to why do they want him to go, is it also part of the assignment? Finishing the conversation and that it is understood, Jinghua asks Xi what is wrong. He wants to know if they are not leaving yet, he though Xi said he wanted to head home now. Driving along a highway, Jinghua fires off some questions, whether this is the road to the airport, is his home that far that they need a plane to get there. Replying that he is so noisy, Xi tells him they are heading to pick someone up. Arriving at the airport, Jinghua glances around asking who are they picking up. Telling Xi to look over there, he notices a woman who Jinghua asks is a celebrity, he is startled to see the “goddess” looking their way. Jinghua is singularly delighted and besotted to see her indeed approach them and say hi to Xi. She tells him long time no see seemingly being on familiar terms with him, to Jinghua’s shock. Apologising for troubling him - the flight was delayed, Xi answers coldly that didn’t she say she would only come back in at least half a years time. Maintaining her cheerful composure the woman giggles that Xi has not changed at all, always so serious. Jinghua picks up on her pause, finding her reaction to Xi’s sternness really suspicious. Sighing then speaking casually she explains Xi knows how it is, her family kept urging her to come back and it is not like she has a choice either. Not even replying to what she said, Xi just says let’s go. Asking who is this beauty anyway, Xi tells Jinghua she is his fiancé. Reacting drastically, Jinghua unexpectedly internally crashes upon learning this. In the car, Jinghua stares at Xi's fiance under the impression as a spirit he cannot be seen by anyone aside Xi. She can see him, saying hello she does not believe they have met, introducing herself as Qin Siyao. Explaining that having just the normal ability to see, Qin cannot compare to the capabilities of the Duanmu family of which Xi is a apart of. Still, Qin finds it so strange that Xi actually accepted a soul image, as Jinghua replies to address her as beautiful, just call him Yang Jinghua. Cheerfully Qin states it is nice to meet him, young master Xi is regarded as the most outstanding yangming master in history, so Mr Yang must be a talented person as well. Jinghua is flattered, thinking in awe that she is holding his hand. With tears of joy, Jinghua is very impressed. Impressed that she holds herself with such poise and speaks so elegantly. It is such a noble yet gentle temperament and with it being the first time someone has addressed him as "Mr Yang", she is totally his perfect goddess type. Immediately shooting an electrical glare towards the driver, Jinghua wonders how such a wonderful woman be this brat Xi’s fiancé. Jinghua has always been desperate for justice in this world, and all this good fortune was just handed to Xi. Asking where she is headed, Qin answers Xi that she has the address of the hotel she booked. Jinghua is very conscious of the detachment between them, feeling why does the atmosphere feel so weird as they drive on in silence. Arriving, Xi tells her they are here. Qin asks if he is going to escort her up, Xi’s look at her is the negative answer to her question prompting her to say sorry she asked for too much. Equipped with her own luggage, Qin bows to Xi and says she will pay a visit to his home another day then, before thanking him very much for today. Back in the car Jinghua remains quiet as Xi answers his phone, confirming with the other speaker that yes he fetched her, and what is it. Stating the person on the other end of the phone is asking too much of him, he ends the call. Xi calmly instructs Jinghua to go up and tell her to attend the Duanmu’s family feast tomorrow. Perplexed, Xi is short on patience explaining to him that it is a welcome home dinner his family prepared for her, shouting just to invite her to the dinner. Shouting back, of course Jinghua knows, asking if he thinks he is an idiot. The issue is just why is Xi asking him to do it, why not do it himself. Gliding out the window, Jinghua protests that Xi cannot just make him run errands for him. He agreed to work for him but not as his servant, before being ordered to go. Verbally cursing Xi, Jinghua walks through the hotel room corridors. If he had such a beautiful girlfriend he would be at her beck and call, even lick her feet. Asking out loud what is the matter with him, Jinghua arrives at room 1103. This should be the place, Jinghua moves to push the ring bell button, only for his finger to pass though. Forgetting that he is already a ghost, Jinghua passes his head right through the door calling for “goddess”. Announcing his presence, he calls that he is coming in. Hearing some clicking noises he moves towards the sound to tell goddess that Duanmu Xi said that she is invited to dinner tomorrow. He comes across someone slouched over a laptop wearing glasses, headphones and a face mask. She is eating part of the orange that is used as a part of her face whilst aggressively cursing other players on the game she is playing. White as a ghost, Jinghua queries whether his person is goddess as she spots him in the room with her. Notes and Trivia *Qin Siyao, a woman able to see spirits and Xi's fiancé is introduced on page 3. Navigation Category:Manhua Category:Media